Quest world or not
by ohmygod2345
Summary: Okay I know the first 3 chapters suck.... I promise I will change that... I think it's better already. Ok... I decided to finish this fanfic.... for my sake and the sake of the poeple that left feedback asking for me to finish the damn thing.
1. Quest world or not

This is the first fanfic I ever attempted to write…. It is also the first story/book I have ever written in english.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest… I do not claim them… I do not own any of this… it's just done for JQ fans.

Chapter 1: Lighthouse?

It was a normal night at the Quest compound, Jonny and Jessie were in the lighthouse, Hadji was helping Dr.Quest with stuff to complicated for us to understand and Race was just catching up with Jade, who had come earlier that day, in a visit.

Jonny entered the room on top of the lighthouse, where Jessie was already waiting for him. "So you said you wanted to talk to me in private…. So what is it about" 'Oh I hope he doesn't say it… just hope he doesn't … I'm not ready for it' she was thinking but Jonny had already started to try and talk.

"Well Jess, you know, I really, you know when you try to put a card on a… oh hell… I love you Jess…. There I said it.. I LOVE YOU… have been for quite a while" he said and then he kissed her.

'Oh my god… gotto not kiss him back… but it's so hard to do that… no Jessie… you have to be strong… just let him go… it's the right thing' she was thinking so she said "Jonny, I don't love you and I'm really sorry that you feel this way about me…. But…. I should be coming from me too… but it's not and you deserve someone that can love you back… and you know what I wanna mean… I really like you as a friend, but I just don't like you that way" she said as she cursed in her mind 'Why Jessie… if he likes you and you like him…. Why do this to bouth of us? Get it together girl this is about more than just you like him, he likes you…. This is about respect, you lived in the Quest's house for over twelve years… and Jonny was always like a brother to you… except recently… and hell what would Dr.Quest say… what would Race say???? Would Hadji feel like they were braking up the team? Too many questions Jess… just keep it simple' then she turned to Jonny and said a typical thing in this case of situations "Jonny, we can still be friends just not like that… wadda you say?"… he looked long at her then opened his mouth to talk "No way Jess… I have been spending the last year being your friend when I just wanted to kiss you… to hold you in my arms and kiss you… and it was very hard to keep myself from doing that… and now… I couldn't even look in your eyes… knowing you know exactly how I feel 'bout you… and knowing you don't feel the same way… Cammon Jess… do you really think I can do that?... you think it won't kill me?"

'Yeah come to think of it… it would kill me too' she tought but then said "I can't belive you, first you say you love me, which is totally unapropriate and now you don't want to be my friend anymore because I turned you down!??!!!"

"Look Jess, that's not the reason…. It's because I can't do it anymore… I just can't" he said on a sincere tone… and she knew it was true. She felt so guilty and she did love the guy… so why not be with him… his blue eyes sparkled from the mood light and Jessie could not restrain herself… so she kissed him. He kissed her back… then she realized so she pulled back "No.. this is not right" then he kissed her again and it took all her self control not to kiss him back "Jonny, it's not right, you always were like a brother to me" he looked long at her and asked "So it's a normal day to day thing for you to kiss your brother?" "No" she answered "I said WERE, for some time now I have been seeing you a little different… but it's not right and you know it" she said trying to make him understand her point of view.

"No Jessie I don't know that… all I know is that kissing you feels great… and not kissing you feels like jumping from a building and not hitting the bottom… and always waiting for it… but it never comes".

"Look, Jonny, it's not that I don't like it… but it's just" as she tried to speak he just said "You know what Jess, just forget I ever told you that I love you" and saying this he left the lighthouse and went straight to the seashore. He was looking at the ocean.. it was so calm tonight.. unlike him.. who wanted to just run and get as far away from Jessie as possible… next thing he heard a big explosion. He ran to the compound but found only Dr.Quest, Hadji and Jade. "What happened?" he asked "We have no idea" bouth dr.Quest and Hadji answered simultaneously.

"Four men came in… they had knockout gas… they took Race… he put quite a fight, but they took him" Jade said. She had worried eyes and Jonny saw them… then he asked… "who were they?" "They looked like Surd's men" Jade answered "and it makes the most scense" she added.

Next thing she knew Jonny was running to the light house with the speed of a gazelle. He ran up the stairs, four steps at a time and when he got up there he saw that Jessie was missing but none of the equipment was gone… then the main screen opened and they saw Surd's virtual face.

"Hello… you might be wondering why I didn't take your Quest World equipment…" he said in an ironical tone.

"You're damn right we wonder… what have you done with Jessie?" he asked… and Surd answered "Jessie…. AND HER FATHER… are safe… for the time being.. however if you want them to stay that way I suggest Dr.Quest loges on to Quest world… soon. I'll let you to debate your family issues." Then the screen turned black.

"Jonny… prepare the equipment, for my Quest World entrance" he said but was cut off by Jonny almost instantly "No way dad… I'm going in and getting them"… before he could finish his father asked "How? They won't be in Quest world… and let's face it we need someone to do Race's job right now… and neither I or Hadji are good enough for it. So you better stay out of Quest World and let Hadji locate them by the signal when I'm in the game and you get there and get them out".

"Gezeez, dad, you almost sounded like Race" Jonny added.. while his father put a hand on his shoulder and said "Well, son, we need someone to do bouth his jobs."

"Yeah guess we do dad… guess we do.. okay you're ready to go now" he said as he extended his hand to give his father the transmitter.

As Dr Quest entered the realm of Surd.. Jonny told Hadji that this time he would kill Jeremia Surd.. and though Hadji tried to talk him out of it… "Jonny I think you might have lost your mind".

"Indeed I have, Hadji…deed I have" he said smiling as he tought of how it felt to kiss Jessie. He wanted to be able to do that again.. and he wanted to get rid of Surd once and for all… he has messed around with the people he cared about too long… first Race, then his father…. And now Jessie… this is just to much.

As he was thinking these things Hadji yelled out loud "Jonny… I got they're location… and I've ran it through satellite image… but you won't like it… it looks like this place has no weak points and look at all the guards." Hadji was beginning to lose hope when Jonny asked him to download the plans on his laptop so he can search for a way in. It was the first time Jonny has been thinking rationally all night… he was searching for a real solution.

"Look my friend, you wave not been sleeping for 28 hours and you will need the energy to rescue them".

"Hadji… I can't sleep even if I try… but I might have a way in… still I need Jade's help" and said that as he walked out of the room to go and find Jade. He looked all over the house but could not find her.. so he came back to the lighthouse to look up on Dr.Quest's progress in Quest world… well as it seems he good doctor has gotten lucky to resist all this time in front of all the nasty, bad and non-sportive things Surd threw at him. They looked at him and wondered where was Jade wondering off… then they called her and when she answered she seemed to have no memory of this event. Actually she didn't even remember seeing Race for a few mounts.

"Look Jonny I'm telling you… I have not been at the compound for 3-4 mounts."

"Hey, Jade, I saw you with my own eyes today… and so either you have a big memory loss or you have a twin sister"  
"Look Jonny… I'll be there in 2 or 3 hours… I'll help you get 'em back.. please wait for me and don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"OK" Jonny agreed and they stood waiting for Jade in the light-tower.

Next chapter coming up.. tomorrow or in a few days anyway.


	2. wadda ya mean?

Disclaimer: I don't own the real adventures of Jonny Quest… don't claim I own 'em… this is just for fun and the fans

Chapter 2: Wadda ya mean?

It was quite late when Jade arrived… she straight for the light house. There Hadji was meditating and Jonny was walking allover the place. When he saw her he just rushed to the computer and opened the security footage. She could see herself in the living room… she could see herself walk, talk, drink, laugh yet she did not remember a thing. It could have been no one else, because she wore a ring that Race gave her… no one else could have had that ring… no one else knew about it… except for her and Race.

"I told you… it might have been someone else… made to look like you, yet I don't think it is very probable." Jonny said… he was so serious… not like his usual childish self.

"No… it is actually impossible… you see that ring… no one else knows about it than me and Race… and even if they knew they could not have made an exact replica. So it was me… but I still can't remember a thing… and I can prove I was in Arizona… hell I can even remember what I was doing at the time." She was worried… they could not have enough time to wash her memory like that… and what the hell… this can't even be done. It's is possible to brainwash people at smaller levers… but this…. hm… there must be some other explination…

"Look… it doesn't matter anymore… Hadji's found there location… and I have a way in… but I need your help. Okay?" he asked… he looked so serious… and so… afraid. He was actually worried. "And no screw ups, Jade, no side missions. We get in… get them… get out… that's it. Get it?" he asked… but almost sounded like an army general.

"She means a lot to you, right?" Jade looked right into his eyes to see if he answers the truth.

"RACE and Jess.. are like family to me. I want to save them bouth." He answered trying to hide the face that he would have been calmer if he would have to save just Race. He loved Race like a father… but not as much as Jess…. Only the tought that she was in danger…. 'Stay cool, Quest, get in… get them… get out' he was thinking to himself.

"Yeah… but you're not going all bossy on me because Race's in danger. Race's been in danger before… and you've never acted like this… you always did thing with a cool head.. when it came to Race… so tell me about it. I'm not going with you on a suicide mission… so it's either you get it all out of your system… and we do thing how they have to be done. No stupid.. rushed thing. No moment decisions. Or I'm not coming.. okay?" she looked not mad… but pissed… how the hell does he plan on saving them with this do first and think after attitude.

"Okay… Jess…. She's been more than a friend to me for some time. Actually I love her, I.." but before he could finish Jade interrupted.

"Great… just what we needed…. aaa… sorry… go on" she said.

"I told her that… I… I was under the impression that she felt the same.. yet for some reason… she wants us to be just friends.. I can't do that…. I kissed her… she kissed me back… it was amazing… I want to do that again… I don't wanna lose her… even as just a friend… but most of all I want to feel her lips again. And then there's Race… we'd been like a second father to me… he saved me a lot of times… and I wanna be able to repay the service. And so there are a lot of thing on my mind… what if she dies… how will I live? What if Race dies… there's a lot of pressure on me right now, Jade…" he was almost crying… when Jade looked at him… now she knew he was saying the truth.

"Well… kid… what can I say… If you don't cool down… think straight… get that kiss out of you're system.. and tell me the plan… if you don't do that… they're dead." She was looking into his eyes… and she saw how they changed the minute she finished to talk. So he walked to the computer.. showed her the plans of the palce… and started to search for a way in.

"Okay… here's the plan. As you can see Surd's a little paranoic on the security… and he should be, but we can crawl through the vents… we'll need a electric cutter to cut the wings of the vents… but once we're in… we go through the ventilation system and get to the room where they are kept… as you can see this is it right here so we gotta go through around 4 vents… we get in… use nerve gas on the gards… get 'em out the same way…by now they gotta figure out something has happened… they'll se on the security cameras that the room is empty… and they'll know we're in the wents." But before he could finish Jade asked.

"How?"

"How what?" Jonny asked very surprised.

"How will they know we are in the vents?" she asked.

"Well…. When we cut the wings… air is not going to be pumped into the building… they'll start to choke."

"But the air they have inside the building should last them for at least a few days." She said.. trying to understand Jonny.

"Nope… not with all that equipment … computers…" and when he said it… she realized where he was getting.

"So one of us leads them the wrong way in the ventilation system… while the others get away… that's why you needed me for.. right?" she asked very enthusiastically.

"No… I needed you because I need two persons… one to get 'em out… and one to lead the suckers the wrong way… but you're the one that will get them out." And when he said it… he saw the look on Jade's face… she didn't like it… but she tolerated it.

"Okay… I'm not gonna argue with you… cause I don't stand a chance". She finished.

Dr.Quest entered the virtual reality that Surd has made for him…. He saw a huge shadow and then heard Surd's voice.

"Hello… Doctor… do you know why you are here?" he said laughing and waiting to hear the Doctor's answer.

"I guess.. you'll try to kill me again.. Surd" he said a little frustrated.

"Oh but my dear Doctor, I have no such intentions… I just need a DNA sample from you. And a QuestWorld one will do fine."He said as he grinned… and Dr. Quest realized what he wanted it for…

"And how do you propose to get that sample, Surd?"

"Well… all I have to do is get a peace of your body…. And arm… or leg would do fine." And an axe appeared into his right hand.

Dr. Quest was now running form Surd… he was trying to get as far away from him.. as possibly… but it seemed like Surd was everywhere. That way the irony of it all… he created Quest world, yet Surd seemed to have god-like powers in it. Next thing he knew he was in a room… it was fool of swords…. And he heard Surd's voice.

"Well… Doctor… just because I have been accused to be such a poor sport…. I think I'll give you the opportunity to get a sword." And Dr. Quest… was quite skeptical about this… he went closer to the sword… but when he got close enough the sword almost took his head off… it seemed to be flying it's self around… but it wasn't so… next thing he knew Surd became visible againd.

"Do you like my new invisibility program… Dr. Quest?" Surd asked on that familiar yet very hated tone.

"Look Surd… if you want a peace of me… come and get it." Dr. Quest said… but before he could move… Surd had cut his head off.

Hadji, Jonny and Jade saw this… now Jonny was screaming… he went to his father to pull him out of QuestWorld… but when he touched the thing around his eyes… he was electrocuted… and sent 5 feet away form his father… next thing they knew Surd was on one of the monitors…

"Hello.. I do hope you can hear me… specially poor Jonny…. So now that I killed your father… wadda you say should I try to decapitate dear Race Bannon… the man responsible for my condition… oh but that would be too easy… I know… I think I'll start cutting parts of his daughter… I have a brand new laser, that can do the job just fine." But before he could continue Jonny started to speak.

"If you touch as much as a atom from her body… you just signed you're death warrant. Right now the best you can hope for is prison… for life…. But if you touch her… I don't care I'll hunt you down even in prison… there will be no place where you could hide from.. me… and I guarantee you that when I find you.. I won't use a laser to cut you into peaces… I'll use a pocket knife" Jade and Hadji were surprised of the change in attitude of Jonny.

But Jonny had one thing on his mind… he didn't care if he would harm Jessie… the son of a bitch killed his father. Even if he didn't harm Jessie… Surd will die… I just depends on the manner of death…. He wanted to be the one leading the guards into the wrong direction… because he wanted to plant C4 all over the base… once they are all out of it.. he would detonate it… and Surd will never harm anybody ever again. This was quite a brilliant plan because it solved the problem of Julia and Lorenzo trying to revenge they're lord and master… because they would be dead to.

"Jonny…. Let's go… kid" Jade said… then corrected her "I guess I shouldn't call you kid anymore… you seem to be quite the man… Race always saw that in you" she added trying to build a little confidence in him.

"Oh what…sorry I got caught up into my toughths.. it won't happen again I promise" he said quite sincere.

"I know it won't now let's go to the chopper." But before she could finish Jonny started.

"No… it make to much noise… we'll take the boat" than Jade asked.

"Doesn't that make noise too?" and he answered "Not if we use these." And he took four pedals

"Oh this get's better by the minute… kid.. ah.. Jonny" as she said it.. they left the room and went to the boats. An hour later they were in front of Surd's base. Now they were buildering to get to the top of the building… where the first vent waited to be cut off and grant access to the ventilation system.

Jessie woke up… she was in a small room… so was her father… he was tied up… and seemed unable to move. She could move… but was also tied but.. pretty good… now she looked up.. she saw a ventilation system… she tought of trying to escape throw there, but then realized they would have vents… that would cut her into tiny peaces before she could even get as far as the other wing of the building.

Next thing she saw Lorenzo come into the room… he saw she was looking at the vent and smiled came close to her and said… "You do know we have vents right?" she asked.. as she just did not even open her mouth to speak… then she turned and asked. "What do you want form us?" then Lorenzo said "From you… tiny peaces… form him… to watch… then we kill him too." Then she didn't say a word after.

'Oh my god… they're gonna kill me… but I'm too young… oh my god… they're gonna kill dad… there's nothing we can do… Jonny… he can do something.. I bet he's negociating with Surd right now… oh what am I thinkin'? Surd's never gonna do that… he wants revenge on my dad… oh god… Jonny and Jade are coming. Yeah… they're coming…' she was thinking. Then Lorenzo said… "We're gonna dissect you… kid… and that's about all I can say.".

"No you're not… Jonny's coming…. Yeah Jonny and Jade… if Jonny saw you like this… he'd kill you". But before she could finish what she wanted to say… Jade walked into the room.

"Jonny's dead…" she said "and as you can see… I'm not really too keen on saving you" than she laughed.

'I always knew I couldn't trust her… why did we trust her?' Jessie was asking to herself… than they left the room and she was alone with her dad, who was still unconscious.

Jonny and Jade… were cutting throw the big top vent when they saw a body on the far side of the building… so Jonny went to take a look… then he saw one of the guards… he has an automatic and a set of radio's… he knew if he shot the guard… the noise will give them away… so he came closer and close… throw the shadows.. until he was behind the guy… next thing the guard's next had broken and Jonny was running back to Jade to alert her that there are guards on the roof… and that one was dead… so if would not take too long to figure out what happened… then he said.. they have to hide to body… but there was no place.

"And where do you propose we hide it, genius?" Jade asked a little annoyed that Jonny killed the guy in stead of keeping a low profile.

"We take it with us in the ventilation system… we drop it on an side tunnel.. it will help us lead the guard into the wrong direction when the time comes." He said… he was quite proud of the idea… Jade seemed to like it too.

Next thing they knew they were in the vents and making they're way to the room where Jessie and Race were held… they knew where the room was… Jonny practically memorized the map…

Same… next chapter…. soon


	3. Tonigh you die

Disclaimer: I do not own the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest… this is just for fun… no profit… just for fans

Chapter 3: Today you die

"We're there… give me the periscope, Jade" Jonny whispered to her as she pulled a metal object out of a bag.

"Can you see them?" she asked… "Jonny" "Jonny answer me" then she kicked him and he responded with "I see them".

Next thing the guards knew there was knockout gas everywhere. Race was still unconscious, Jessie soon became sleepy… just like Surd's men. Then Jonny came down into the room… he took Jessie and tied her to a lifting device that Jade soon activated… then she put something to the beautiful redhead's nose and soon the girl was awake. Then Jonny tied Race to the machine, but when he was up… the green stick didn't seem to wake him.

"Why is he not responding to the wake-up-stick?" Jade asked quite concerned.

"He's not sleeping from the knock-out gas… he was uncouncious before you got here." Jessie answered in a very low tone.

"We weren't counting on that…. Looks like we have to swap roles Jonny…. He's too big I can't drag him… I'll distract the guards away… and you get 'em out of here.. unless you" but before Jade could finish…. Jonny begun.

"No way Jade…. You get em out of here… bout of you can drag him…. I'll distract the guards" and again before Jonny could finish Jade started.

"Why??? Why would you complicate matters… it's easier the other way around" then Jessie approved with Jade…. And Jonny just felt the need to say the truth.

"Because I'm gonna kill Surd…. Tonight he dies…. He's gone too far… just seeing Jessie in that cell there… and seeing Race like this…. this will never happen again… because tonight he dies… or we bouth die…. But he dies tonight." And as Jonny ended his sentence Jessie started crying.

"Please come with us…. Jonny…. Come with us…. I don't want you to die" she said it crying.

"Jess… what the ((( do you care…. Just go…. If I don't come back tell Race… he was like a second father to me…." He barked.

"I care because I love you….you idiot.." then she kissed him… and a tear fell out of him eyes "Come back to me… please".

Jade felt the love in the air… but also felt the danger induced by the fact that they still were in Surd's vent system….. and she didn't know how to break up the two who were paralyzed… looking in each other's eyes.

"Hey… kids…. I know it's not really the moment… but…. We're running out of time.. let's go Jess" as she finished… Jessie kissed Jonny one that time… and knowing it might be the last time… left… with Jade… and her father.

Once they were out of Jonny's area she pulled Jade's gun and put it agains her head.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what…. Saving you?" Jade asked bouth scared and confused.

"You work for Surd… I saw you…you were there…" Jess let a tear fall "we thrusted you."

"It wasn't me…. The other me… was at the compound too…. But I guess It's won't be that difficult to prove considering that I can't be in two places at once" than she took a radion and called Jonny….

"Jonny was I with you all night?" and Jonny responded "Yes. Let me guess the other Jade…. Jessie saw her?" Jonny said in an ironical tone.

"Smart kid… quite the hotshot." Jade ended her sentence… when Jonny said in a low tone "Don't call me that".

"Why?" but before Jonny could answer….Jess said… with a grin on her face "It's reserved for me".

"No go…. Get out of here…. Stop loosing time" they heard Jonny yell in the radio. Five minutes later they were in the car….. driving 90miles per hour…

Jonny finished planting the bombs all over the base…. The returned for the body he so cleverly has hidden in the pipes… then he dragged the body… up to one of the hole's in the vent… that led to Surd's main room…. Then he threw the body in the room. Before all of Surd's men could turn to shoot the already dead body…Jonny was out by another hole. Then he came closer to Surd… and closer and closer…

"I can see you boy…. I can have you shot right this moment" Surd said…. But Jonny responded quite in a smart way.

"The whole place is rigged with explosives… I can kill you right now…. What's to stop me…. " Jonny asked… but little did he know that Surd… had some agendas of his own.

"But then you'll die too…. Wouldn't you …. BOY ?" Surd asked very ironically.

"I don't care…. You hurt Jessie…. You die today"

"Oh but so does she… you didn't think I'd be so careless to actually…. Let you save the real Jessie…. " then he turned to a man in the room.

"Bring her…. And…. And her father…. So the boy can see them" but before surd could finish his sentence… they were brought in the room. "So you see boy…. What you kissed in the vents was actually…. A 30 years old woman…. Made to look like you're sweetheart… You didn't think she really loves you…. Well she doesn't… in order to replicate someone… I have to scan them in Quest world… even there're toughts… toughts are energetical impulses in the nerves… so they can be scanned… that's how I know… that's how I knew to put the fake Jessie… to… help your hopes… " Surd started laughing.

"You're scum… Surd… I give you my word… before this day is over you will die." Jonny said… in a low but frightening tone.

"And how do you propose to kill me, boy. The girl is here so is her dad… and… oh… yeah sweet little Jade. Who's she with? Ha ha ha Boy… she's with… my copies… she's probably dead already…." Surd went on but Jonny just let himself captured. He had to know if this was the real Jessie or not… if he saved the real Jessie… uh and Race…. Than he can easily activate the C4… what Surd doesn't know is that the real trigger is in his boot…. But if this is the real Jessie… and Race… than he must get 'em out first.

"Well boy… I must say you are smarter than I tought… any last wishes, before I kill you?" Surd was such a insupportable person, Jonny couldn't stand him any more… he had to know.

"Yes… I want to kiss her…. Than I die."

"Okay boy… not the smartest of wishes… but I must respect the romanistism of you're last breaths."

So Jonny kissed the supossed Jessie… and she was not Jessie… Surd could copy every inch of her body… and could access her memories… but he sure as fucking hell could not copy her kiss. So She's alive… with Race… and Jade… going home safe.. oh what a relief.. next thing Jonny kicked the ground in a special hard kinda way… and the whole building blew up.

Jessie could see the building explode from the car… next thing she started crying.

"He's alright Jessie… he'll be fine" Jade said… putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No he's not… he's dead… his hearth… it's not beating anymore." Jessie cried.

"How do you know that?"

"By this…. we've had it since we were kids… I can see his hearth beat… and he can… un COULD… see mine. He's dead… Oh Jade… he's dead…. I loved him… no I love him…. Look… look it's beathing." She started to scream.

"No it's not sweaty… it's still not beathing… look" Jade said in a low tone.

"Oh yeah… must have hallucinated that… oh please… oh please… God… let me go insane…. I don't wanna live without him." She cried harder than ever… next thing they heard was Jonny's voice on the radio.

"And you won't… Jess… You won't… I'm coming home… and you won't live without me…. That I can promise." Jonny's voice sounded throw the radio. Bout women stood speechless, bouth curious how he survived.

"See… I told you… " Jade said in a happy and mockery voice.

Next chapter in 2 or 3 days. I'll try to make 'em longer… even if It's kinda hard… considering the amount of time that I have to work on them.


	4. I'm sorry but I won't

  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest.. this is just for fun, fans... and writing practice

Author's note: Okay... I feel kinda weird... because this is the first thing I've like... ever written in English... and It seems to me that chapters have been a little short... and my writing wasn't very good either... so I'll try to change that from this chapter on. If you can... please tell me if you think you can spot any impruvements

Chapter 4: I'm sorry... but I won't

It was quite late... when Jessie got home... she found Hadji and Doctor Quest discussing what happened in Quest world and how he was alive, considering the fact that they saw him die. Her father was still uncouncious, but that didn't seem to last long, as Jade kept nursing him so he would wake up. When he did... his first toughts were of Jessie.

"Jessie... I she alright? Where is she?" he asked rapidly and nervously.

"I'm here dad, right here. We're home, in the living room. We're waiting for Jonny, he and Jade... they saved us" she ended her sentence with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I'd guess that kid won't give up until he did. But I didn't think he'd actually be able to do that. I mean Lorenzo and Julia and Surd, they're pros... and he's... well I guess he's a pro too... NOW" he smiled, thinking at Jonny as a men. For the last 18 years he saw that kid as a boy, but hell he was a men now... and he could take his girl out of the house any year from now... yeah... he ain't a kid anymore... and he's quite a inventive, capable young men. Well I guess he and Benton raised him right.

Ten minutes later Jonny entered the front door, Jessie rushed to hug him, he was alive... her Jonny... alive... safe... and hugging her. The hug lasted for three to five minutes, Jonny was thinking the same thing... she was here... safe... hugging him... oh that's a huge stone off his chest... she was SAFE. Then they disolved the hug, not to cause anymore suspicion with the others, even if all 'em saw the five minutes long hug. Jonny and Jessie... tought it was a perfectly normal thing and they kept holding hands long after that hug, it just gave then a worm, safe feeling... like if they were touching, nothing bad could happen anymore.

"So's anybody hungry... because I am staving... and my head kinda hurts" Race said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well... I ain't cooking" Jade answered.

"That's alright... I had a lot of time to spend while you were out. I was worried and there was nothing I could do my friend... so I cooked" Hadji said with a low timidity in his voice.

"He cooks too? "Jade asked.

"Wait till you taste the food" Jonny responded with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Jonny , could I talk to you in my room? " Jessie asked... she wanted to wait until all this was over, but she just couldn't, she had no appetite anyway, she needed to know where they stand.

"Sure thing, Jess"

The door shut after Jonny walked in and Jessie looked at him with the biggest eyes he ever saw on her. She opened her mouth to let some words out and so she did.

"Jonny... You know I said I love you... and I know you love me, cause you told me... and I sure as hell love you, but I just don't know if "US" is a good thing... I mean.. I kinda changes things... I really don't know if we should be tougether. Every beat of my hearth wants it, but when I think about it." before she could finish Jonny said.

"Stop thinking" and he kissed her... and she felt like the world was rotating around her, like there was no grey anymore... there was just black and white... she felt like good and evil were dancing around her... and she knew Jonny felt the same way... that's why it was perfect. They wanted to stay like this fore ever, but dinner was ready.

"Kids... Dinner's ready" Race's voice sounded as he walked into the room. Jonny was afraid of this moment all his life, he knew Race was so over protective of his daughter and he had every right to be.

"Oh... sorry... I should have knocked. I'll live you two to what you were doing, be down stares in two minutes for dinner." Race said with a little embaresed as he walked out of the room.

"Did that just happen?" Jonny asked with a relief on his face that you could read from a mile away.

"Yeah... that was so stange... you think he's one of Surd's clones?" Jessie asked. "Cause if he is, than " oh she didn't want to think about that that ment the real Race was dead.

"No... I doubt that... Jade kissed him by now... she couldn't miss something like that" Jonny said laughing.

"Than what was that all about?" she asked quite confused.

"I have no idea... i'll talk it with him later... let's go down to dinner." he said in a very nice tone.

They were all sitting at the table Dr.Quest, Race, Jade, Hadji, Jonny and Jessie. Dr.Quest was the first that broke the silence.

"I guess we have to improve our security system... so this won't happen again... I guess Surd won't stop at this" he didn't have a chance to finish.

"Surd's dead" Jonny said in a low but strict and strong kind a way.

"Dead?" bout Race and Beton asked.

"Yes... I didn't get to tell you all that happened... I blew him up... the whole building actually... I blew it up." Jonny went on.

"So why exactly didn't he stop you?" Benton asked.

"He wasn't expecting me to blow up the building while I was still in it." Jonny said in a tone that kinda stated the ovious.

"So how exactly are you here.. if you were in the middle of a huge explosion?" dr. quest asked again.

"I wasn't in the middle of a huge explosin." Jonny said.

"You just said you were in a building that exploded." Race said quite curious.

"Well... it's all geometry... think about it this way... I had 5 explosives... all in the edges of a pentagon... I was sitting in the middle... and the radios of the explosion's circle wasn't big enough for any of 'em to touch me." Jonny said.

"You're joking... this is... this is... you have to be an idiot to try this... I mean think about it this way... what if surd had explosives in there and they went on with your C4? What if you did the math wrong? Or what if it just blew up a little bigger than you thought?" Benton aked furious.

"Well it worked... I had no other way of blowin him up... and so I had to take this shot" Jonny said.

"But it's so iresponsable of you..." Benton cotinued.

"Look dad... we've been trying to get him for years... never could get anywhere near the son of a bitch... and this was the only way of killing him... okay? so just get off my back" Jonny yelled.

"And why kill him... why kill another person?" Dr. Quest yelled again.

"Because... I didn't want this to happen ever again... I had to kill him... it was the only way. Besied he's not a human being... he's a... he's not a person." Jonny ended.

Jonny and Benton spoke as little as ever at dinner form that moment on. After dinner Jonny went to talk to Race.

"Race... wait up" Jonny said.

"Look... Jonny... belive me after 20 years with the CIA... I simpatize with you... but you have to give your father some time to swallow all this up" Race said.

"No.. that's not what I want to talk to you about. Before, when you walken into Jessie's room... and you found us... well.. you know... why... why did you act like that. I was waiting for you to crack my head" Jonny said.

"Look, Jonny... I always knew this day will come... I mean... hell... I've seen it from the moment you two first laid eyes on each other. This is not new for me... I had 12 years to deal with this" Race said.

"Are you trying to tell me... you don't mind me and Jess" Jonny asked.

"I wouldn't give her up... to anybody else" Race said smiling and putting a hand on Jonny shoulder. "Now what do you say about a nice, old bottle of French wine?" Race asked smiling again.

"Let's go" Jonny said as he and Race took the bottle and climbed up to the roof to drink it.

Three hours later Jonny was on his back, looking up at the stars from the beach. He could hear the waves and splashes of water and he could hear every little bird. He could hear the wind and he could hear nothingness of silence. Then he could hear footsteps and for a moment he didn't realize that those were not noises of nature. Than he saw Hadji.

"Jonny... I wanted to speak to you, but saw you were not in your room.. so I saw you were here. Now I can see you are not exactly at your best, as you say. What is the problem?" Hadji asked.

"The problem.. Hadj... is that... I killed a lot of people tonight... and I tought I'd feel good about it, but every time I look into Jessie's eyes... every single time... I can see all o 'em. And it's not just her... it's my dad too... and you... Race's the only one that doesn't give me that senzation... and I have no idea why." Jonny said.

"Well Jonny, I think it's because deep down you know that he simpatizes with you. And Jessie... she never killed a man... so she would have a hard time understanding, like me and Doctor Quest, but you can rest ashore we love you no less." Hadji continued.

"I know Hadji, but ... it's my dad too... he's been avoiding me. Like I'm some kind of discrace to him and than there's Jess. I love her and she loves me and Race aproves, but I don't think I'm the right guy... I'm a killer for god's sake... oh hell... why can't I just... DIE." Jonny yelled.

Next thing they knew Jess was there too.

"Because I love you, hotshot. " Jessie said in a tone that almost made Jonny feel better again.

"Look, Jessie... I think we should wait a day or two and continue this then." Jonny continued in a low voice.

"Look here Jonny... There's no guy in the world and when I say no guy I mean no other guy, NO OFFENCE HADJI, that I'd radder be with right now. And I don't care how many murderers you've killed, that don't change how I feel about you. And there's no way in the world that you'll convince me that you don't feel the same way. So listen to me... what you're doing right now I just killing yourself about nothing. It quite simple... I wanna be with you... you wanna be with me. What's the problem?" she asked.

"The problem is that I've killed ten people tonight and I always tought killing somebody will be a thing that I could never do and now I see it like any other activity, like something that doesn't affect me as much as I tought. And that's not the guy I would pick for you." he said.

"It seems to me, my friend that it affects you very much indeed." Hadji continued in a very happy tone.

"Perhaps you're right... or I'm just going crazy." Jonny finished. For the rest of the night they were there talking about other stuff, school, gossips. All the night Jessie was in Jonny's arms and she could not notice how safe she felt there. From time to time she looked up and saw his face in the moonlight, he seemed to her like a great greek god and she felt like she was melting in his arms. She wanted to kiss him so much but knew that would not have a positive effect on him so she didn't do it.

Next morning Dr.Quest came to talk to Jonny.

"I'm sorry Jonny... I was just angered... I shouldn't take it out on you like that. It's just that the whole thing just got to me... I probably would have done the same thing in you're place." he said than Jonny continued to speak.

"Thanks for understanding Dad, but right now I don't feel like I undestand myself ." When jonny finished Dr.Quest asked if he wanted to talk about it and Jonny agreed. They spent two houres at least speaking and they bouth felt better after.

Than night Jonny had nightmares and he woke up. He looked at the walls, than out the window and then he started thinking.

'What am I doing here. I'm just making them unhappy. Jessie... oh Jessie... God I love her... but I'm no good for her... I can't even keep myself together. Just go, go... and don't come back. No that means I'd never see Jessie again... go... go you idiot.'

That's when Jessie came into his room.

"What are you doing here?" Jonny asked. She could she it in his eyes that he wasn't okay... he hasn't been since the incident.

"I couldn't sleep... and I see I'm not the only one." she said as she smiled and came closer to him. She was so close he could feel her breadth. She almost kissed him when he turned away.

"Jonny I just can't understand you. Do you want to be with me... or was that just something you said?" she asked.

"I love you... more than I can express, but I don't want to be with you. You can do so much better Jessie" he said as he looked out the window and a tear fell on his cheek "so much better than me. I'm not even sane right now... I can't ... just can't put all than on you." he said and turned looking into her eyes. She came closer to him and this time he could see her green eyes, her hair, mouth, lips and he froze, his brain didn't work anymore... it was just his hearth... the hearth of a man that saw the woman he loves. So they kissed and bouth Jonny and Jessie felt like melting in each others arms.

"Now tell me that wasn't worth all the insanity in the world?" she asked him and for the first time in a few days he actually smiled.

"You know it's not as much killing them... as it is knowing that I planned it, calculated it. Before I actually did it I didn't think it'd hit me this hard. And I think the one reason that I don't want to be with you right now... is because you're the only person that makes me feel better about myself." he finished saying as Jessie looked at him puzzled.

"I don't understand?" she said.

"If something goes wrong... I could lose you... and than I'd be just a plain clasic murderer and I'd never feel better than that." he finished.

"You're not a murderer... not in you're hearth" she finished.

"What do you mean? I killed at least 10 people."

"You killed ten scoundrels and you still have conscience problems after doing what most people would consider a humanitary gesture. That doesn't sound like a murderer to me" she said as she finished smiling at him. Than she kissed him again and so passionatly were this kisses of theyre's that this one lasted for hours (the making out). Next morning Hadji came to Jonny's room, he opened the door, found bouth of them with Jessie in Jonny's arms resting on the wall as they fell to sleep the other night. Hadji simled and closed the door.

When he woke up, Jonny could see her... she was so beautiful, her skin so fine... he felt like he could die right there, than he remembered all the rest and got up, lifted her with care and place her on the bed and then went to the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge. Than he decided he had to leave, he was afraid to let a men like him near Jessie. The truth is he was going insane. All mad people were sane once this is how it starts when you go mad... thinks just stop making scence around you and that's how you lose your mind. That was what was happening to Jonny right now, the guilt, his love for Jessie and his father's attitude in the first night didn't help at all. So he decided to leave before morning... he'd go to Australia, they would not think of searching for him there. He could get a job there and live the rest of his life there. He wrote three letter that night one was for the whole family, one for Dr.Quest and one for Jessie.

the first letter wrote:  
" Race and Hadji,  
I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Please don't try to find me, I can't stay here anymore. I've got issues of my own and I have to solve them before I can come back. I gotto prove to myself that I'm a better person than I think I am. If I can't do that... I'm not coming back. I am telling you this because I know bouth of you won't stop trying to mind me. I love you bouth, Take care of Jessie. Jonny."

the second one sounded something like this:

" Dad,  
I hope I'll be coming back, but that I don't know... for now. Thanks for all you did for me and I want you to know that it's not you that made me leave... I have my own deamons and I have to kill them before I can set eyes on any of you. I hope you understand. I love you, Jonny."

and the third letter, the one adressed to Jessie wrote:

" Jessie, I want you to know I love you more than I can express in this letter. I love you every minute of every hour, but I cannot stay... not until I have resolved my... issues. I don't expect you to wait for me, knowing that I might not even come back. But I want you to know... I will always love you and never anyone else. I'm sorry that I'm doing this and if you never want to speak with me again I'll understand. I hope that doesn't happen tought and I hope I'll come back soon, but that I do not know. Goodbye, Jonny."

And with this he left. He figured the one way he could not be tracked would be to take the train up to the port and than take a ship to Australia. Why Australia he did not know... it sounded so silly. What could he possibly do there? That remained to be seen... he felt it was the place to go and even if it has no logic to you or me... it did to him, after all he was barley sane.

The train was empty and he had little money. He still had a gun with exactly 9 bullets in it. He could try to sell it, but what good would that do. It wouldn't buy him a ticket to the far away continent. 'Stop thinking. Why do I feel the need to go there... I don't know... Stop... get out of the train... can't just can't...'. Three hours later he was on a ship, he sold his gun and had some money... just enough to buy a cheap ticket to Australia. He looked at America as it was drifting far far away and his mind was screaming to him 'Jump off the shit... you're still close to land but he could not do it. He wondered why he can't do what he wished... yet he didn't know... he just couldn't.


	5. The game

Disclaimer: I do not own The Real Adv of Jonny Quest, nor do I own Lorenzo or Surd, but

I do own the rest of the characters that appear in this chapter.

Author's note: I'm soory for what happened with the words and the page alignment in the

previous chapter that won't happen again. And I know that this chapter isn't perfectly formatted either... but it's readable.

Chapter 5: The game

Jonny was getting out of his cabin, getting ready to go to dinner. He was going to take

a decour, one that has become a habit of his during the past week that he go to the back of

the ship and feel the breze in his hair and face. It was the only thing that could calm

him, he was like a thunder storm inside, except for this particular moment when he was

calm. When he was in a darker part of the ship he heard a voice that just called. "KID" and

when he turned there was Lorenzo, he had a gun pointed at him.

"You're dead... you can't be here." Jonny said. "I'm going mad... yeah I'm going mad."

he continued.

"Bearly, kid" said Lorenzo "Mr. Surd wants to talk to you" and then he shot him. It was

just a trancilizer so that he would sleep. When he woke up, it was the worst moment of his

life. He felt like the thunder storm was gone... he was just plain old Jonny. Where was

he... he had no memory of anything except a long painfull two weeks. Than he heard Surd.

"I tought I killed you" Jonny expressed is a curious way.

"No... mr. Quest... you didn't think I would have been so naive as to actually let you

kill me. No what you killed was a hologram, which I can proudly say have invented." Surd

continued "But now I have a game for you. I do not wish to kill you, but as I see you keep

getting in my way of having revenge on Mr. Bannet... so I propose a game. You will be left

in the middle of the African jungle. If you survive I don't care I'll have a good 7-8

mounts to get my revenge without you interfering. If you die... you die. Quite an

intelligent plan, wouldn't you say... mr. Quest."

"If you hurt Jessie or Race in any way... next time I will kill you." Jonny yelled.

"Oh... but that's if the lions and panthers don't kill you first." Surd said "I guess

you'd be wondering why I don't just kill you and get it done with. Well actually I'm quite

curious on what are you're limits, mr Quest. It's like a test... of course I don't belive

you will pass."

Next thing Jonny knew he was on a helicopter flying over the african jungle... than

they landed and Surd left him there.

"The nearest port is 7 mounts walk to the east. Goodbye mr. Quest... I hope we won't see

again." Surd finished when the helicopter flew away.

Jonny wispered to himself "You hope wrong, Surd." and he just stood there, he was hungry

and he was thirsty and there was no food nor water that he knew of. The night was coming

and he heard a lot of wild roars.

'Okay so I gotto get some food... I'll start with fruits, but I can't keep that up

forever so tomorrow... I'll find a way to hunt. For now fruits are okay. I'll have to sleep

in the trees or animals will kill me. But panthers could climb, I'll have to go higher

where the trees won't support they're weight.'

Then he left in search of fruits. He found some bananas and they were enough to calm his

hunger until the morning. Night was coming and he had to get up a tree to sleep, but he

realised that was easier said than done. The tried about an hour until he finally got up

the tree, but he was safe now... he just had to ascend higher in the tree... that he did

and he went to sleep. He was not a coward, but the sounds he heard that night... made him

very scared. It was one of the worst nights of his life, but finally he went to sleep. The

next morning he woke up and decided that he needed a way to protect himself and to hunt so

he went in search of a river. He did not find it that day and he went on eating bananas and

sleeping in trees with no water for three days until he finally found a river. He drunk a

lot that day and he searched for sharp stones in the river he found five of them but they

still needed sharpening. He concluded that the best defence was a long spear. He also

needed a knife to cut his food, after he hunted. He also wanted to make two sharp strong

object so he could easier climb the trees. He made those out of the biggest rocks he found.

By the end of the day... he had all the tools he needed.

Five hours later he heard a lion and where are lions there must be game... so he went in

persude of the lion... he was on foot... considering the fact that he could bearly climb a

tree... so the lion found his spoor quite fast. The next moment the lion was in 20 feet of

him. Jonny stood looking at the lion and the lion at him, then the lion charged. Jonny was

so scared, but he needed to stay calm. Before Jonny could react the lion was upon him. It

tore the entire skin on his hand in four long red deep wounds, Jonny screamed in pain...

the lion was upon him and ready to give the final strike... when... a long heavy metal

spear struck throw the hearth of the beast that lay dead near the wounded blonde young man.

Jonny saw a black man coming down from a tree and recovering the spear form the lion's

dead body. He tried to speak to the man in English and in French, but all the mad could say

was. "Hello". Then he tried german... and to his surprise the man knew it. Now they spoke

in german.

"Who are you?" aked Jonny.

"I am Umanga" the man responded.

"Thank you for saving me... how do you speak german?" Jonny aked again.

"I once lived in a village not far from the capital of Congo. There I ... learned German  
from my mother. She learned it at school, back in the days we still had school here."

The man responded. "Now let me help you... I was once a doctor. Before I was banished form my

village." the man said.

"Why were you bannished?" The blonde man asked.

"I do not want to discuss that." The black man responded and Jonny said no more of it.

The black cleaned his wound and tried to keep it closed... in a few days it still hurt,

but I didn't infect... that was a good sign.

"So Umanga... I want to get the the nearest port. How long do you think I will need to

walk?" Jonny asked.

"Forever my friend... for you will die before you reach the next river." The man

responded.

"It would take me three or four mounts, but you cannot survive in this jungle alone. And

I have no wish of walking that much of jungle. So you cannot go." The negro said.

Jonny didn't seem pleased with this answer so he asked the man.

"Why can't I survive?" Jonny asked.

"Because you cannot, you do not know the jungle…. And most importanty.. the jungle does

not know you.. my friend" Umanga replied.

"No… I don't mean that…. I mean what can I do to survive?" Jonny asked.

"Come hunting with me…. Try to keep up… learn the ways of the beasts… and become one with

them… then you may survive in they're kingdom. This forest is a very dangerous place…. We

do not have laws…. We have anarchy. Here only the strong survive…… and as I am shore you

are strong among men…. You are very weak among the beasts." Umanga said… and it was ovious

Jonny didn't like what he was hearing. But them Umanga continued "You are slim… You cannot

throw a spear, not because you don't know how…. But because you do not heave the strength.

And you cannot climb a tree" here Jonny stopped him.

"I can" Jonny replied "Where do you think I've been sleeping for the last few days."

"You can climb it… but very slow… if a lion charges you, you must be in a tree in a split

of a second, for the lion will not wait for you to climb the tree. Nor can you fight it, no

man can." Umanga continued and Jonny realized that Umanga feared the lions… Umanga fled

from the lions, because they were stronger than him. This was his first lesson on surviving

in the wilderness, seek the ones that are weaker than you……… and flee from the ones that

are stronger.

The next day… Jonny went hunting with Umanga. Umanga spotted the trail of a wild bore

and tried to explain to Jonny how he followed it. Jonny was a fast learner, soon he started

to follow the trail with Umanga… he has much to learn, but he was a good student… and as

all good students, he like to practice what he was learning… so Umanga let him follow the

tracks for a couple of times, but never let him hunt alone, because he never could defend

himself against mightier beasts.

"Umanga, come here… look at this… I'm not familiar with this tracks……" Jonny yelled.

Umanga came closer and looked at the tarcks, then Jonny could see fear on his face.

"They are the tracks of a lion… and it's stalking us. We must go to the trees at once."

As he finished the words Umanga was in a near tree. Jonny on the other hand was a slow

climber (compared to Umanga) and as the lion saw what he was doing it charged. They didn't

see him until he came out of a bush and jumped to catch Jonny's legs that were the last

thing of him that was not in the tree. The lion missed by a split of a second. They heard

terrible hoars, that frightened Jonny.

"I see what you mean about climbing better… can you teach me that as well?" Jonny

asked.

"No… I cannot… only you can teach it to yourself. All you have to do is practice and

grow stronger." Umanga said. Then Jonny smiled…

"How long is he gonna wait there?" Jonny asked referring to the lion.

"Until we run out of food… or until he spots the smell of an easier pray." Umanga

responded. Then continued "If I were alone I would go back, by trees…. But you cannot do

that, so we must wait here for him to leave… I will sleep for a while… I suggest you do the

same, conserve you're energy." As he finished talking Umanga was already getting ready for

bed. Jonny advance higher in the tree… for no logical reason... he just wanted to be as far

away from the lion as possible, then he also went to sleep.

The next morning they woke up… and the lion was gone. Jonny asked if it was just hiding

or if he found another source of food. Umanga looked around and told him that the lion was

gone.

"How do you know that?" Jonny asked, very curious not knowing how the negro deduced

that information.

"You see the vultures out there in the sky?" Umanga asked.

"Yes" Jonny replied.

"They are waiting for they're turn to eat from the lion's pray." Umanga continued.

"How can you be shore?" Jonny asked.

"There is only one lion in this part… any other would be trespassing on this one's

territory and would be killed or banished." Umanga said in a low woice, not wanting to

attract any more attention to themselves.

Next thing Jonny spotted the trail of a deer and they followed it until they found it.

Umanga explained to Jonny how to throw a spear and let him do the kill.

"I cannot do it." Jonny said "It looks so helpless… why should I kill it?"

"Because you need food… and that is food. It's not a bad thing to do… it would be if

you would kill it for fun… as you white people do… but if you kill it for food, it's the

natural order of things." Umanga said.

"I cannot do it." Jonny said.

"Then you will never go home." Umanga replied and at that moment Jonny saw the

compound, he saw Dr. Quest and Hadji, Race and Jessie… Jessie… he loved her so much… did

she know this… what did happen in the two weeks that are gone from his memory. And caught

between his surviving instinct, the memory of home and hunger he threw the spear. It hit

the deer, but it did not kill it. Then Umanga took his spear and gave the fatal blow.

"It was good… but not a clean hit… the animal would have suffer if I would not have

killed it." Umanga said. "You most practice more… on a tree" and Jonny nodded.

Two weeks later Jonny was already a good tree climber, not as good As Umanga and not

as agile, but still a very good climber compared to me or you. He was a better spear

thrower and quite a good tracker.

"You have good instincts, Jonny, most people would not have progressed this much by

now. There might be hope for you yet…" Umanga said as he was smiling at Jonny.

That night Jonny had nightmares… he was screaming… then Umanga woke him up.

"What are you trying to do… tell all the panters in this jungle where we are?" Umanga

asked in a low, but very heavy voice.

"I'm sorry… I… I just remembered … I remembered two weeks of my life that I didn't know

about" Jonny said.

"Good for you kid… now now we gotto move" Umanga continued "If we don't we'll have at

least one cat here in a few minutes… we might have to move fast and a lot… going up and

down the trees… so that it can't follow out spoor. So I don't know how good you've become

by now on living in trees… but I guess now we'll see." Umanga said "Now let's go".

Jonny was doing well… he was agile and he didn't fall… but Umanga was even more agile…

Umanga had bigger speed… Jonny tried to keep up, but always was a few steps behind the

negro. After two hours of moving throw trees, Umanga stopped and spoke.

"This is a safe place…. We will rest here… you have advanced quite quickly. I must say…

you are one persistent men." Umanga said, then he asked Jonny a question "Who is Jessie?

You kept calling the name in you're sleep…"

"She's.. hm.. "Jonny smiled.. while he was trying to think on the nature of the

relationship he wad with Jessie. Then Umanga interrupted him.

"I get it… no need to try to explain it to me. Is she you're women?" Umanga asked.

"I'm not shore what she is… but I like her like a women. She likes me like a men too…

I've recently remembered." Jonny said… Umanga saw it in his eyes that Jonny wanted to go

home more than ever, after regaining his lost memories.

"If you keep advancing like this… I think in a week you can leave for home." Umanga

stated then continued "I will be a two mounts trip… If you don't run into the civilized

men.. and they take you with a car." "

"I hope I get home as fast as possible." Jonny said "Now let's go to sleep.. it is

late." And for once Umanga agreed with him.

A week later Jonny was ready to leave for home. His already medium sized hair had grown

a bit and his beard was quite big by now… this gave him the aspect of a Viking. He saw that

in the river and he wondered how he'd look after two mounts when he'd arrive in

civilization… Little did he know what future had reserved for him.

"Goodbye… my friend I will never forget you… and we shall meet again. I'll come to

visit you… when I solve all my problems back home." Jonny told Umanga in German.

"I shall also miss you're company, Jonny Quest… take care and I'll be waiting for you

when you come." Umanga said… and finishing his words… Jonny went in one direction and

Umanga in the other.

Back home… Jessie was still shocked by what happened. She was talking to Dr. Quest.

"But why would he leave like that? He had no reason…" she said.

"Jessie… this is all you've been talking about for a mounth now… there's nothing we can

do. Race tried to track him down and found no clue to where he might be. No one spotted him

anywhere." Dr. Quest said.

"Yeah.. I think dad's really pissed… like he'd kill Jonny… if he saw him right now."

Jessie stated with tears in her eyes.

"Look Jessie… you have to get over it. We don't know if Jonny's ever coming back… and

we don't know if he's still alive. You can't do this to yourself… belive me he's my son…

and I'm suffering as much as you, but I've learned one thing from Rachel's death… if you

kill you're self about it… it's not gonna change anything." Dr. Quest said… in a very low

but wise way.

"I guess you're right Dr. Quest… " Jessie said in a low voice still having tears on her

face.

Hadji and Race have been searching for Jonny non stop since he left. Oviously for

different reasons… Hadji wanted to get his friend back… while Race seemed ready to kill

him. Actually Race was so angry, because Jonny left like that… not telling them anything…

breaking his little girl's hearth.

"It seemed like he gone to outer space… there's no sign of him anywhere on earth." Race

said.. after a long night of talking to different agents all over the planet.

"You got to hand it to him…when he doesn't want to be found, he shore can do a good

work" Hadji said while smiling. Little did he know that right that moment, Jonny was

hunting for food in the African south of the equator… where it was still daytime.

Chapter 6 coming soon. Once again I want to apologize for the way the text was

formatted in chapter 4.


	6. The lion

Disclaimer: Don't own JQ, Jessie or Race, but own the rest of the characters in this chapter.

Author's note: Okay... sorry bout the way the last two chapters have been paged... I hope

this is better. Please tell me what you think... or if you think I've improved. Actually my

purpose with this fanfic is to get better writing in english... so I'd really apreciate any

comments.

Chapter 6: The lion

Jonny was running fast throw the jungle…. He wanted to get at least another 10 miles before sundown. He was still in Congo… and had no idea how far from the border he was. It seemed like Surd forgot to mention where he let him, but Jonny knew one thing. He had no money and nothing but his torn grey jeans and a black tshirt. Even if he got to civilized land… he would have no way of getting out of Africa… not with the amount of money he had. He had to get to Nairobi, in Kenya. There he could visit Jim, an old friend of the family's and ask for his help. So he knew his journey will last a lot longer that 2 mounths. He had to pass half of Africa and his beard was already killing him. He couldn't stand it… it was hard to wash, it was still sticky from his last meal and it smelled like shit, but he had no way of shaving… he was alone in the middle of the jungle with just a spear and his muscles to help him. He had no knife, no sword or any other tool that could help him get rid of the uncomfortable hair on his face. But the part he hated the most… every time he went for a drink, he saw the blonde Viking looking at him. He hated it, his hair was still short, his beard was still short too and he knew this… he knew that by the end of his journey, he would have them bouth a lot longer… and he hated it. His hair was at the annoying size that it entered his eyes…. He tried to pur it over his head, but it always seemed to fall back down.

One day in the next week, Jonny was going for a drink from a lake nearby. He took a look in the water and than drank… he hadn't drunk in two days, because he had no way of transporting water. He was so thirsty he didn't notice the huge mass of muscled coming closer to him… he only heard the roars when it was too late. A huge lion had already jumped towards him… he had no choice now… there was no tree nearby and he had no time to jump in the water, so he just took his spear and pointed it towards the lion. The huge cat jumped right into the spear, but it didn't die. The long sharp stick that Jonny called a weapon didn't hit the hearth of the beast. The cat placed a huge paw on the blonde man's chest and dragged it down for about 3 inches. The young man screamed in pain and his still growing muscles contracted and took the spear out of the animal, with the agility of a cheetah he placed the weapon in the chest of the animal several times… then he collapsed to the ground.

He woke up several hours after, he was on a bed of leafs and there was a native woman looking out for him. When he woke up she called for a man. The man entered. He was a tall, well built man. The opened his mouth and spoke, but Jonny didn't understand a word of what he was saying.

"English???" Jonny asked. And the men answered.

"I speak English… the others no. My name is Budanu and I am the chief of this vilige. I am told you killed a lion with just a spear… you must be a brave warrior to go into the jungle alone." Budanu said.

"I do not want to speak about my bravery. I thank you for helping me… I would have died if you didn't take care of me. I am weak… I've lost a lot of blood… I presume" But Jonny was interrupted.

"You have, my friend, that no good" Budanu spoke.

"Yes… I am weak, but tomorrow I will be strong again… and leave. Thank you for you're hospitality." Jonny said.

"You will not leave. We cannot allow you to leave. You stay here, forever. The outside man…. He has destroyed out traditions… we have come to live here… in the middle of the jungle, we fled form men. We cannot have men come here. You stay here, we do not trust you… we never will." Budanu said.

"I need to go. I cannot stay here. "Jonny yelled, but Budanu just simled.

"Yes you can…. You will see. You have two choices… live with us, as a hunter or as a prisoner. If we find that you tried to escape… we will tie you up in a hut and never let you go. " said the negro with a grin of satisfaction on his face. "Meigby we will even eat you if we don't find meat in the rainy season."

"You're cannibals!" Jonny stated as he realized the fact.

"It's one of the traditions that men tried to took away from us." Budanu said as he left the room.

That night Jonny felt that he had to escape…. He had no way… he was still weak and the huge wound on his chest seemed to burn like hell. He knew it would leave a scar, but it did not bother him… his mind had one purpose how to escape from the negros.

The next day… he felt a lot better and tried to run away. They found him half way out of the vilidge, when they shot an arrow in one of his leg. He fell to the ground and then Budanu came.

"I gave you the change of becoming one of our hunters…. But you ran away… you are still weak, from the wound… and from now one… you will live in a closed room. We will bring you food and water." The tall negro said as he looked furious.

They threw Jonny in a dark hut, he tried to hit the walls… but they were to strong… the room was specially constructed to restrain prisoners. And this room was the room in which Jonny lived the next two mouths of his life. All he did was eat, dream of Jessie and do exercises for his body. He wanted to stay fit and strong for the day he would have the opportunity to escape. One day he got his chance. Budanu entered his room.

"Tomorrow we shall kill you. We need food and we have none, the rainy season is here and all the beast left for the north. " the balck men said.

"I hope you chock on me." Jonny answered.

"I'll eat with prudence." Budanu answered as he gave the other too blacks a sign to take Jonny out of the hut.

When they took him out in the sunlight, they all saw the amount of muscles Jonny put on there two mounths. Budanu licked his lips.

"Well, boy…. I must say… you look delicious… I tought you'd be quite fat after two mounths of eathing and sleeping…. But you seem quite strong." The black chief spoke.

The next thing the negros saw was Jonny colliding the two men that restrained him. Taking a smaller black and throwing him over the others that were coming his way… taking a spear from the ground and placing it's sharp end at Budanu's hearth.

"All this in a few seconds… now I know you must have really killed that lion. "Budanu continued "Can't we be friends…. I could use a men like you… I woun't eat you if you can get me food."

"I'm the one,making the demands here" Jonny said in a strong,comfident voice voice. "Tell them to get out of my way".

He walked with the black up to the nearest tree and climbed it in a split of a second. Before any of the negros could react he was long gone.. they tried to follow him but there was no trail, but hey could rest ashore of one thing. It wasn't the last they saw of him.

Jonny was in better shape than ever, he was strong and muscular, but not massive… he looked like a olimpic athlete… he could feet all the freedom under his feet and in his hand. After two mounts of imprisonment, he felt so good just running. He needed water and food soon… it was already midday and he was hungry… the next thing he did was search for a river… he found one nearby and looked at his reflection…. His beard was twice the size it was before… his hair was longer too. He looked like a hippie from the 60's, but he still hated his beard and his hair. Than he washed himself and drank, he even went for a swim. When he came out of the water he left in search for some food… which he found quite quick.

Back home… Jessie was talking to Race.

"Cammon.. kiddo… there are a lot of nice boys asking you out… you can't just turn them all down." Race said.

"Dad… you're the last person on earth I expected to have this conversation with." Jessie responded.

"I know, but I'm worried… ever since Jonny left.. You've been a mess. I want you to live a normal life… and you can't keep waiting for him, he's been gone four mounts now… he might even be dead, for all we know." Race finished.

"Dad… I love him… and if he needed to go… I understand that… why can't you?" Jessie asked. It was ovious that Race didn't like Jonny too much, after he left.

"It's just that…. He should have talked to us about it" Race said.

"I agree…" Jessie answered.

Jonny waked out of the jungle… he looked ahead and so that the jungled had ended… all he could see was a savanna, there were tall grasses and trees every hundred of feet. He walked throw the savannah for a mounth and it still didn't end, he belived he was in Tanzania by now, and he was confirmed by a native, when after such a long time… he actually found human beings. They were a vilidge of negros that lived in the Serengeti, he was glad to find out that they had transportations. They were kind poeple, but not fools. They told him that they would help him get to the border between Kenya and Tanzania... if he would help them with the crops during the coming month. They could use a trong men like him... since most of them were women and children... and the men were very slim. They seemed poor people and Jonny agreed.

The first thing he did was shave... his hair he did not cut... even if he hated it. He had a plan... he would let his hair grow... so that Surd could not recognize him when he would return. He knew Surd probably had people looking for him, so this was the best discuise... he planned on cutting his hair... after disposing of Surd, this time for real.

The next day... we went to the buffet in the town... he didn't eat cooked food for over 4 mounths now and he was very hungry... so he liked his meal very much. Please with his meal... he tried to meet the people better. He no longer was the unpacient, immature kid he was before the last four mounts. This time in Africa, changed him a lot. He even picked up a little of the native language...

Author's note: Okay... so... waiting replies... oh... and for those who don't like where the story is going... Sorry... I'm trying to get throw the Africa part as fast as I can... so I can get to the exciting part (I know this a little broing).


	7. Hoe is ek?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest. Nor do I own Jonny, Jesse, Race but I do own the rest of the characters that will apear in this chapter.

Author's note: I truly am sorry I did not write for 2 years. I had no idea anybody was actually reading this. After I saw the messages I got requesting me to finish the fanfic… I decided what the hell. I still have the plans for it … I might as well finish it.

Chapter 7: Hoe is ek?

It was morning and Jonny woke up to help with the crops. He went to the bathroom… oh… it was so great to actually have a mirror in stead of the waters of the river. He saw his hair has grown even longer now… wow… he actually had long hair. Then he washed his face, a habit he had grown out of for the last few months.

He got out of the house and talked to some folks who told him to go to the end of the village, because there was a huge amount of stones in a box… that needed to be moved, but five men tried lifting it that day and none did the job.

"Mr. Quest, we are old men… and the young ones… they are skinny and power they do not have. You are a tall well built man… You could be able to help us now." These were the words of a black and old man… wearing a straw made hat.

Jonny listened to him, but when he got near the box filled with stones… he was amazed. It was true he had grown in muscles and strength this time he spent in Africa… but how did they expect him to lift this huge crate filled with stones. Why did it needed so badly to be moved? He asked himself.

Then he tried lifting the box… he did not have success… but he did manage to drag it for a few meters. That's when the first problem began. The wounds on his chest opened again. The same wounds that the lion left him before he got captured by Budanu, the cannibal. The grey T-shirt be had on… started to create four red lines across his chest. Then the lines united in one big stain of blood. That is when he passed out.

Meanwhile at the Quest compound… Race was talking to Jesse about a boy that asked her out.

"I don't know, dad, I really think it might not be the best idea, to go out with James. I mean Jonny's been missing for just five mounts and I do still love him." Jesse's voice said throw the air, sounding not as convincing as she would have hoped. The truth was that she did not even know if Jonny was still alive or not. There was no real point in waiting for him… except for guilt. Guilt and frustration she could not make him stay.

"Hey, I'm not going into this again with you. You turned down your last two dated because I told you what to do… so I'm not getting into this. It's your choice and you can do whatever you want." This did not sound like Race… but it was. Race knew she would not listen to him anymore, so he didn't see the point in telling her what to do. He would just sit back and hope she would make the right decision.

Jesse insisted, she found it was easier to turn guys down… if Race told her the other way around. "Oh… cammon dad… throw me a bone here. "

But Race ended it short "No way, Ponchitta" and opened a beer.

Jonny, woke up in his room. There was a women waiting by his bed. He could not see her very well, for it was dark and she was beneath shadows too black to see throw. He concluded she was a women the villagers left to look out for him and tried to speak to her in what little language he picked up.

"Hoe is ek?" he asked, meaning 'How am I?"

The women responded "Well… and I do speak English". Then she came closer to his bed. He could see her now. She was a blonde women of blue eyes. Her hair was tied up and he could not help to ask himself 'How would such a young and beautifull women end up in a dead end like this?'. He asked her the same thing.

"I am a doctor. I work in Africa, because it's the one place on earth where they need doctors so bad… and none come to help them. My name is Mary, by the way." She said.

The response Jonny had was a simple "Nice to meet you Mary". But she pushed on asking him for his name and after he gave it to her she asked him how idi he end up here.

Jonny laughed.

"Why do you laugh?" she asked him.

"It's such a long story… and so much time has passed… I can barely remember the beginning. But for my sake and sanity… I do remember it and I know why I am going throw all of this and why I must get home one day. But I am weak and this is a story I will tell you another day" he said still laughing.

"How bout tomorrow?" she asked.

"Will you be in the village, tomorrow, aswell?" Jonny asked.

"I will come." She told him "Now rest. I want you better by tomorrow". Then she left the room.

Sorry for such a small chapter. I was looking throw the plans I had for this fanfic 2 years ago. And I decided to break chapter seven into 3 smaller shapters. Chapter 8 coming in 1 or 2 days.


	8. My Undying Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own the real adventures of Jonny Quest… I don't own Jonny, Race, Jesse, Dr Quest, Hadji… but I do own the rest of the characters in this chapter.

Chapter 8: My Undying Dreams

The next day Jonny woke up ok. He felt a little out of power but he was generally okay. He knew Mary would come into town today, in order to hang out with him. He felt like he didn't have the time but what the heck… he could make some. He spent most of the day doing chores and helping out the villagers and about twelve thirty, Mary did come as Jonny knew she would.

She asked "Hey Jonny, how are you?" as she got out of the car. It was an old jeep… but it seemed to do the job.

"I'm fine. A bit drained but fine anyway. So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Well… I'm gonna put a little gas in the tank… and then I know a nice spot by the river. I brought cookies, by the way." She said smiling.

Jonny filled the tank… because she was too well dressed to even attempt messing around with gasoline and they were on their way.

While tasting the cookies Jonny laughed and said "Okay… either this are the best cookies I've eaten… like ever… or I been in the jungle for far too long."

Then she asked "So… your story. You said you have a story… and I'm a sucker for guys with blue eyes and stories". Then she laughed.

"Yeah… my story… I'm originally from America. My father developed a computer system that could create a virtual realm, that we call Quest World. I lived with him, a friend Hadji, Race (an ex-CIA agent) and his daughter Jesse. Actually this story mostly started from her." Jonny was interputed by Mary.

"It'a always about a girl"

Jonny continued "Yeah…anyway… I decided to tell Jesse I loved her in the same night Surd decided to kidnap her. Surd is an enemy of her father… he's been trying to get revenge on Race for about as long as I can remember. And so I go out to rescue her, but in the process I killed Surd and a lot of his men. Or so I taught. I've almost gone insane the next few days out of guilt. Jesse in the meanwhile told me she loved me too and so she was trying to make me feel better so we could start a relationship. But I didn't want to put her throw a relationship with a murderer… and so I left on a ship to Australia. At the middle of the trip… Surd kidnapped me off the ship, he wasn't dead. He dropped me out in the middle of the African Jungle. This was five mounts ago. I would have never survived, if it was not for Umaga, a great negro of the jungle… that told and shoved me all I needed to know to survive in the jungle. Then I got captured by cannibals and bearly escaped alive. And then I got here. Now the only this I can live for is getting back to Jesse. I hope she's okay. Hope her dad and my dad kept her safe from Surd for all this time." Jonny finished the story.

"Why do all the guys I like have to be in love with another girl?" Mary asked laughing.

"I have no idea…. But you should really change your tastes." Jonny said. Then they bought laughed.

"Actually would you be willing to give me a ride up to the nearest port and lend me the money for the chepest ticket you can find to America. I'll be back in a few days with the money and a nice ending to this story." Jonny asked.

"Let's go. Oh… nooooo… finish your cookies first. Then we go" Mary responded.

Back home Jesse decided to go out with James. And she did. Now she was going to meet him for the second date. He seemed really nice… and he did make her forget about Jonny for just a few hours. She actually laughed again. That's when Hadji called.

"Hello, Jesse. What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting ready to go out with James. I'm dressing… How's France?"

"I'm coming back in two days. It's been nice. So you decided to go out with him… Jonny's gonna be upset." Hadji responded back. More interested to hear her reaction than in how upset Jonny will be.

That's when Jesse felt a little guilty and excused herself to Hadji but it was actually ment for herself "We don't even know if he's alive. But I can't wait for him forever. This doesn't mean I don't love her. If Jonny came back tonight I would leave James for him in a hearth beat."

At this Hadji said "I will hold your word on that Jess." Then laughed.

"I'm taking you to a port. There you can take a 3 day ride back to America. When you come back… please tell me how you folks reacted when they saw you." Mary told Jonny.

But Jonny responded "They will not see me for a while. First I must kill Surd. Then I come and bring you the money. Then I go back to them."

And Mary asked "And Jesse? What of her?"

"I can't see her before I kill Surd. He will know I am alive and I will lose my only advantage against him".

And Mary took Jonny to the port and he took a ship called "My Undying Dreams" back to America, sailing over the Atlantic.

-----------------

Ok. My Undying Dreams is the name of my band… I figured it would be nice to name the boat after it…. Well again sorry for the small chapters. I broke the 7th chapter into chapters (7,8 and 9) and that's why they are so small. Anyway next chapter in a day or two.


End file.
